The Harmony Compact
The Harmony Compact was announced on January 14, 2009. Article I: Sovereignty Retention of sovereignty is generally held to be paramount among the goals of an alliance. There are few things more sacred to the perpetuation of an alliance's culture than the establishment, continuation and general recognition of that alliances sovereignty. The signatories, of this treaty hereby recognize this importance in their own functioning and express the desire to maintain it through such channels as are available to them. Article II: Intelligence Knowledge is power, and especially in the world of CN, where the grape vine has power to shape not only public opinion but actions taken at the highest levels of government. As such, open channels of communication between allies are by far the most important single action that can be taken to maintaining and even building relationships. To facilitate the flow of information, signatories acknowledge the existence of a single channel for use by members of the bloc. Article III: Peace Peace is the goal to which the majority of alliances strive to achieve for their members. The signatories of this treaty hereby agree to the terms regarding peace among signatories outlined in this article. The decision to take hostile action, whether overt or covert, against any alliance is of grave significance. As such, no signatory make engage in any military actions against another signatory excepting cases in which a statement regarding the commencement of martial activity has previously been noted publically or such cases as it is felt that said actions would be required for the continued security of the signatory in question or the furtherance of their goals. Article IV: Mutual Defense Signatories are obligated to come together in times of crises to work towards a lack of equivocation on all issues, to reaffirm the existing level of solidarity of the group and the intent of the treaty. All parties agree that they will sanction the perpetuity of the prevarication for the cessation of hostilities under every circumstance involving the signatories, no matter the cause. All parties agree that they will sanction the perpetuality of the treaty ideals and never forget the common cause that brought us all together. Article V: Amendments Should the signatories desire to change any of the clauses, or to add or take away any clauses, they are to convene and discuss the issue of an amendment by calling all of the members of the bloc. Thenceforward, they are to discuss in detail every aspect of the proposed changes, and decide with a unanimous vote whether or not to accept the changes as they have been proposed. Should the changes not go through, the notes used to change the treaty should be burned to their ashes and dumped in the nearest trash can, never to be discussed again. Article VI: Cancellation Should any clause of this treaty be proven to have been broken, then the treaty will be rendered void immediately. An immediate discussion over the matter of the cancellation shall take place in proper channel in order to verify the cancellation completely. Signatures *Moo-cows, Bearer of guns, Great Bovine Guru, Puppetmaster of Dilber, Savant of HOI 2, Evil Overlord of Cupcakery, Keeper of puppies and kittens *Dilber, Future ZIer of Shamedmonkey and destroyer of GR, also GTFO shamed, Lord of the Cupcakes, Delta went to the wrong school *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *King Srqt, Destroyer of Gs, Kicker of Shamed, Royal Inverted Arithmetical Operation *La Dame de Coeurs, Queen of all things language related, arch nemesis of Alice, fiancée of the King, love of the Cupcake, and cheerleader extraordinaire *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *WarriorConcept, Commander General of the Cupcake Army Which Steals Away Your Importance *Doitzel, not Dilber, High Patriarch of Smithism, bringer of tarps, Imperator Emeritus of otherworldly Pacifics, and generally better than you *Archon, King of the Mushroom Kingdom, Too Lazy to Come up with Anything Funny Here Just Stop Reading Please God Stop Already This is Just Getting Embarrassing Now *Bob, Archon of Global Radiation, Overlord of the Arctic, Commander of the Greenlandic Islandic Military Zone *Marthur Luther King Jr., pure sexy *Xiphosis, High King of the Transvestite Fianna, Imperator of Farking Farks and Would-Be Chancellor of FEAR *Big Z, Lord of Foreign Affairs of the Global Order of Darkness, Lord of Zs, Fantasy Football Extraordinaire, Master of Going Fast Right, Cupcakery Consigliere *Aurion, More of a nobody than Captain Juan. Also, I see you. *Amoshi, Demi-goddess of Maroon, Maroon's lesbian Gaston, keeper of the Wii list, Paid prinny. *Princess Jules, the Farkistani dumbass who made a sucker bet with Z and owes a buttload of tech to cupcake - Many others are paying the price for said sucker bet except for Hoo, who is welching on his bet to PJ *CaptainJuan, Absolutely Nobody, Insubordinate, Nationless Little Biatch, More of A Nobody Than Aurion, Its One Word Goddammit *Gofastleft, R&R servant. If I can't beat you I will run over your @*&. Big_z's FFB !@#$%* and Official Cupcakery peon *Tulak Hord, Former King of Sparta, Master of Breweries, Former omfg evil dictator!!1 of Maroon, Official Drunkard of Maroon and Dark Lord of the Sith. Also, +1 *adrian, Grand High Sprinkle Inspector *Lylia Kinkaydia Rose of Star Gazing, Triumvir of Through Yggdrasil's Roots, Ministress of Secks of the Random Insanity Alliance, Ministress of Perverted Actions and Official Poledancer of Molon Labe, and Professional Stalkerina *bigwoody, the Large Tree, strength pigtail lengther of shamed, object of Mrs_Srqt's affair fantasies, consumer of Moo Ice Cream, Voted Most Likely in #cupcakery to Be In a Boy Band *Duncan King, Executive Triumvir and Drag King of Zenith *Ferrous, closet Smithist, Demi-god of Maroon, creator of Unofficially Maroon, author of the Balkan Accords, that guy who likes to blog about CN stuff, and eater of pastries. They are tasty *Shamedmonkey, highlighter of Archon, Srqt's !@#$%*, resident cupcakery !@#$%^& *Van Hoo III, Formerly the Greatest Leader in all of CN ™, The Anti-troll, Hoo Backwards is Ooh, Not Cindy Lou Hoo, OM NOM NOM, Last but not least: SrGt *Roquentin, known in some circles as Fist Master Flex *Ejayrazz, Former Praetor of Grämlins, Former ONOS MoFA, Former Maroon Janitor, 'The fag who cares for everyones' feelings' Category:Treaties Category:Defunct Treaties